


hold on to your shiro

by cabriesun



Series: shance support week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prank Lords, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabriesun/pseuds/cabriesun
Summary: Lance and Shiro pull pranks together. Shiro plays the brains, and Lance plays the strategist that carries out all their plans.When Shiro says he could pull pranks with Lance forever, he starts to think about what else they could be doing forever.





	hold on to your shiro

**Author's Note:**

> day six for shance support week!  
> just short and sweet for now! 7 is gonna be a banger...
> 
> for day six: _right hand man_  
>  ~~[bonding time part ii or a visit in black or red]~~  
>  **a real-life shitpost**

“ _Allura!_ ”  
  
Keith’s voice carries through the caste ship and it takes every fiber of Lance’s being not to burst out laughing as he sits beside the black paladin, awaiting the results of their mischief.  
  
“Sh sh!” Shiro hushes his boyfriend, “he gets so riled up, watch.”  
  
“Keith! What’s wrong?” Allura asks with concern etched on her face until she gets a good look at the Blade member, “Oh, oh _my…_ ”  
  
“Oh good,” He tuts, “so I’m not crazy.”  
  
“Keith, what _happened_?”  
  
“Why don’t you tell me?!”  
  
“Your hair…”  
  
“Mhm?!”  
  
“It’s _purple_ …”  
  
“I literally don’t let my stuff out of sight!” Keith exclaims, throwing his hands in the air, “How do people get to it?! I used to be _prank proof_ , you know!”  
  
“Keith,” Allura tries not to giggle, “it’s pretty impossible to keep an eye on your things at _all_ times…”  
  
“But I make sure Hunk and Lance are _always_ away from them too! Who else--”  
  
The realization dawns on him the same time Lance snorts into his hand at the mention of him and Hunk.  
  
“ _Shiro._ ”  
  
Keith smacks his forehead, dragging his palm down his face in annoyance. He had _forgotten_ that the boyfriends tag-team ninety-eight percent of the time.  
  
“How long do you think this will take to come out?” He sighs.  
  
“I don’t know what they used,” Allura shrugs, “could be weeks, could be months…”  
  
With anger boiling in his veins, Keith begins his trek, calling out for Shiro and Lance and planning his revenge while doing so. The two culprits duck their heads inside Shiro’s bedroom pressed up against the wall as soon as they’re safe from Keith’s wrath.  
  
“Oh my god,” Lance laughs as Shiro’s fingertips tickle his sides, “I still can’t believe you _made_ hair dye.”  
  
“I’m smart,” Shiro pouts, “stop doubting me.”  
  
“I’m not doubting _you_ ,” He snorts, smacking his chest playfully, “I’m doubting your science grades.”  
  
“Better than yours.”  
  
Shiro kisses him soft and sweet, holding his hips to the wall gently before pulling away.  
  
“I feel bad,” He murmurs against his lips, letting Lance peck his pout once more, “what if he never forgives me?”  
  
“Oh please Shiro, he’ll be over it soon. It’s only supposed to last for a week, right?”  
  
“It _should_ ,” Shiro looks up at the ceiling playfully, “but who knows with my science grades…ah! Hey, stop it!”  
  
Lance leaps into Shiro’s arms, trusting him to hold them both up effortlessly as the elder spins them around, dropping him on the bed.  
  
“Shut up,” The blue paladin sighs, kissing him tenderly once more, “I like this side of you. Playful, dancing with the devil. Playing pranks on them with you is fun. And it’s _kinda hot_.”  
  
“Kinda? You weren’t saying that the other night…” He mutters into Lance’s neck, fresh marks still painted on his skin.  
  
“Shh,” Lance pushes at his shoulders, “you’re _so_ ridiculous.”  
  
“Hmm,” Shiro smirks down at him, pecking his jawline repeatedly, “God, I could do this forever.”  
  
Lance blinks, motionless at the mention of forever.  
  
“Forever?”  
  
“Yeah,” He repeats, “forever.”  
  
“What constitutes ‘forever’, Shiro?”  
  
He sits up now, placing himself beside Lance who also makes moves to sit in an upright position.  
  
“Forever, as in… as long as we want.”  
  
“How long do _you_ want forever to be?”  
  
Shiro purses his lips, bracing himself on the mattress as he leans back, bouncing slightly. Lance panics at the hesitation, worried that he has to think about it.  
  
“Mmm, as long as I can have you. How long do _you_ want forever to be?”  
  
“‘Till the day I die,” Lance says suddenly, “even _after_ I die. I want forever to _be_ , forever.”  
  
The atmosphere shifts from exuberant to momentous as Shiro takes his hands in his own, squeezing firmly.  
  
“Me too Lance. I want you for as long as you’ll have me.”  
  
“Promise me,” he continues, pressing further into the topic, “promise me whether we die in this war, or of old age, or if we _never_ make it back to Earth, or we return tomorrow. Promise me you’ll be mine. That I’ll be yours.”  
  
“I promise,” Shiro declares, cradling his head and pulling him in for an impassioned kiss, “you’re mine. I’m yours. For as long as the universe allows.”  
  
Lance smiles, knocking his forehead against his before pressing a cool kiss to his cheek.  
  
“Love you, Kashi.”  
  
“Love you too, Lance.”  
  
“Now, please tell me you have another prank up your sleeves?”  
  
“I have one I’ve been saving for Pidge since I met her brother.”  
  
“Oh _hell_ yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the pranks and the love and the idiots in love!
> 
> you can follow my tumblr [sheith-keef](https://sheith-keef.tumblr.com/) here, and the main page for [shiro loves you baby](https://shirolovesyou-baby.tumblr.com/) here.


End file.
